


GLaSs

by Ellielunalove1d



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, Multi, References to Homophobia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellielunalove1d/pseuds/Ellielunalove1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a world where 19 is the age of adulthood. Luke and Sebastian were part of the upper class while Gwaine was part of the lower class and was put under private tutoring until he was mentally old enough (by upper standards) to join with 'normal people.' slowly but surely, his roommates and best friends break down his walls and the three embark in a learning experience of love, hate, and friendship as they go through life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is really a combination of characters plus my own character (Luke) that my friend suggested to me. She liked it and I'm putting it up here. Sebastian is probably to be described exactly like himself, except less cocky and not a jerk. Luke is the same. Gwaine is completely unlike himself in Merlin. He's quiet and skinny. Basically he's exactly like Merlin, except Merlin didn't fit this role, so...here goes nothing.

Gwaine was studying in his room at the expensive school he had been going to since he was about eight. He had been tutored in solitude since then and he was now 19. He had finally been allowed to see the real world. He had recieved facts and data from his schooling but he knew nothing of what the world held. His tutor told him he would be helped by the other boys. Gwaine merely shrugged.

\--  
The new school year was about to start. Luke was practically buzzing with excitement. He had been assigned to meet and welcome a new boy and he had always wanted that job. He knew the boy was older than him by two years, but the whole school agreed that Luke was one of the most mature students. He strode confidently through the halls to enter the principle's office. Sitting inside was none other than Sebastian, his ex-best friend.

\--  
Sebastian was reclined in a seat when he saw his former best friend Luke come in. The two had been inseperable and yet because of their four year age gap, they had been forbidden from seeing each other once Sebastian turned 17, the legal age of adulthood. Sebastian jumped up to embrace Luke, but was interrupted by a grunt.

\--  
'Sit boys.' The principle said.

The two sat down at his order.

'Now listen up. Whatever was in the past, push it aside. You will need to introduce a student of ours to this present culture. He has been isolated in the tutorial wing of the school since he was eight. It has been eleven years so do your best to welcome him in.'

'When can we meet him?' Sebastian asked.

'Now.' The principle said.

The door opened to reveal a skinny brunette with neat trimmed hair and flushed cheeks. His brown eyes stayed focused on the ground.

'Say your name.' The principle said.

'Gwaine.'

'Look up.'

Gwaine did as he was told. He looked up to focus on the two boys. Each one was carefully scrutinizing him. The younger one looked up at his face with an approving smile. The older boy did the same. Gwaine relaxed slightly. The younger boy stood up.

'I'm Luke.'

'And I'm Sebastian.' The other boy said.

Luke turned to the principle. 'May we take him to our shared room?'

The principle nodded. Luke led the way with Sebastian following Gwaine. The three of them made their way into their bedroom. Three beds were in the spacious bedroom. 'Ah! looks like they already moved our stuff.' Sebastian said.

'Excuse me?' Gwaine asked timidly in a slightly high pitched voice. 'Why is your voice so deep?'

Sebastian shrugged. 'It's just the way I developed. I don't know.'

Luke flipped him off. 'It's your testosterone levels you idiot. And speaking of idiot, I fucking missed you.' Luke pulled Sebastian into a tight hug. Gwaine shifted nervously. Luke pulled away from Sebastian and sat down on his bed. 'Sit with us?'

Gwaine nodded after a moment and the other boys dragged him down between them.

'So you've been at the school for a while now?' Sebastian asked.

'Yes, but I've been alone.'

'No for long.' Luke said excitedly.

Gwaine pulled his lower lip into his mouth and began to nibble on it nervously.

'Hey. Don't worry. We'll take care of you.' Sebastian said, reaching over to smack Luke.

'Ow! Hey, what was that for?'

Sebastian smirked. 'Oh I think you already know.'

Luke rolled his eyes. 'You get first pick of the beds.' He told Gwaine.

Gwaine glanced around the room. 'I'll take that one.' He said, pointing to the bed in the corner. Luke nodded and then jumped up to make a pathetic fall onto the next bed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. 'I guess I get this one.'

The three boys flopped onto their beds and fell into a peaceful slumber.

\--  
The bell ran for classes. Sebastian jumped up and grabbed Luke's arm. 'Up and at em!' He shrieked noisily.

'Go away you dick head!'

Sebastian only smirked.

The three went to their classes and didn't have time alone until lunch. Gwaine had asked to go back to their room and both the other boys understood that he was uncomfortable being around so many people.

Gwaine sat down on his bed and pulled out a textbook. Luke and Sebastian watched him for a while before the third boy looked up. 'What?'

Luke shook his head. 'Nothing. You're just...you have to...fuck it.' He got to his feet and stormed into their bathroom and slammed the door. Even Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Gwaine cocked his head to the side. 'Did I do something wrong?'

Sebastian shook his head. 'Luke is just frustrated. Not sure why. There's nothing wrong with you. You're a wonderful guy.'

'You don't even know me.' Gwaine muttered.

Sebastian got up to stand in front of Gwaine. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm a freak! My tutor hates me because I'm disgusting.' Gwaine suddenly shivered and dropped his book to pull his legs to his chest.

Sebastian sat next to him. 'You're not disgusting.'

'Yeah I am. It's just that nobody knows.'

'Nobody knows what?' Luke asked.

Gwaine didn't move but Sebastian looked up. 'He's insecure.'

'Am not!' Gwaine protested. 'I am perfectly fine with who I am. I'm just sick of people judging me because I like...'

'Like what?'

Gwaine pushed away and shoved past Luke to try and enter the bathroom, but Luke pulled him away. With both hands clutching Gwaine's upper arms, Luke leaned in to force the other boy to make eye contact. 'We are your friends Gwaine. Even if we don't know each other all that well, we'll support you.'

'That's what Roy said. He lied to me! He swore he'd support me and he lied.'

'We're not like that.' Luke said calmly.

'You don't have to believe us Gwaine, but we are here for you. Goodness knows we have many of our own nasty secrets.' Sebastian said from across the room.

'Just trust us.' Luke said.

Gwaine shook his head and Luke let him go. Gwaine shut the door of the bathroom and sank down in front of it, trying not to cry.

Luke sat down next to Sebastian. 'Who is Roy?'

Sebastian looked up at Luke. 'His former tutor. Whatever it is, it's gotta be bad.'

'Or he's just scared.' Luke said. After a few moments of silence, he leaned up to kiss Sebastian's cheek. 'I missed you you know.'

'Yeah me too. I'd love to make out with you, and you have grown up to be so sexy, so I can't wait to fuck you, but I think it'd be best to establish trust with Gwaine first.'

'And we can take a while to get to know each other again.' Luke agreed. He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from Sebastian then winked and moved to his bed.


	2. Too sexy to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically continuing from the boys' first meeting to Gwaine's first personal sexual experience. Oops...here ya go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another part. Sorry it's so short!

For the next few weeks or so, the three boys bonded nicely. Their personalities and preferences matched up and when they didn't, simple bickering usually sufficed. Pathetic arguments between Luke and Sebastian over who was the hottest actress, which songs seemed was more well performed, or which movies or TV shows had the best characters and plots served to teach Gwaine about their culture as well as engage him in mini wrestling matches when Gwaine picked sides.

One afternoon Luke was flipping through a magazine and he landed on an actor and actress pair. Both of them were increadibly attractive and Luke's whistle alerted the other two. They sat down on either side of him.

'Who is hotter?' Sebastian asked not lifting his eyes from the page.

Gwaine shot him a look.

'The girl is pretty sexy but that guy...' Again Luke whistled.

'You find the guy hot?' Gwaine asked.

Luke finally looked up to see a confused look on his face. Sebastian glanced at Luke then focused on Gwaine.

'Does it bother you?' Luke asked.

'Are you actually gay?' Gwaine replied.

Luke shrugged. 'I like girls too so not gay...bi-sexual or bi-curious maybe.'

'Oh.'

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smacked Luke. 'I think you'd have a right to know that I'm gay. I mean we are living together, but I swear to you, I will never force myself on you unless...'

Sebastian was cut off by soft lips planting themselves onto his own. The kiss was sloppy, but it got the message across.

'Hey! He's mine!' Luke said angrily.

Sebastian jerked Luke to his feet and bent down to hiss in his ear. 'Can't I date anyone? I love you and you know that. But couldn't we incorporate him as well? Just until he finds the right guy. Don't be selfish. You're mine and that's that.'

Luke glared at Sebastian, then turned to Gwaine. 'We've agreed to share you.'

Gwaine sighed. 'Good. I didn't want to just pick one of you.'

Luke relaxed. 'Can I kiss you? And can I teach you how to do it better?'

'Yeah if you'll tell me if you two had something going before.'

'About four years ago we were lovers but because I reached maturity years earlier we were split up. We wanted to wait until the three of us we were closer as friends before we said anything.' Sebastian said.

Luke cocked his head to the side. 'Was this what the argument was about way back on the first day?'

Gwaine nodded. 'I didn't wanna talk about it. I didn't know there were other gay people out there.'

Luke shrugged. 'Yeah. There's other people with different sexualities out there.'

'I slept with a trans guy...girl once.' Sebastian said suddenly.

Luke turned around and slapped Sebastian so hard he fell down. Sebastian looked up in astonishment.

'Sorry? I mean I thought of you the whole time.'

'Really? But you never told me?'

'I would have!'

'The hell you would have.'

'Stop please.' Gwaine said softly. The other boys turned to him.

Luke stepped back from Sebastian. 'Sorry for yelling.'

'And sorry for what happened. You were my first you know.'

'I know. You were just spreading your wings. I slept with a couple girls too.'

Sebastian nodded and then gently kissed Luke. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds. Luke then turned to Gwaine and leaned down to kiss him as well. Luke swiped his tongue against Gwaine's lips but the boy didn't respond the right way. Instead, Luke grinded their groins together causing the boy to gasp and open his mouth. Luke forced his tongue inside and kissed the boy fully, capturing his tongue and making the muscles dance together. Gwaine's body started to go limp and then the school bell rang.

'Damn!' Sebastian said. 'Right when it was getting good. Can we do more tonight?'

The younger boys nodded eagerly and Gwaine slipped into he bathroom to freashen up. 'Meet you there.' He called back.

He heard the other two leave the bedroom and he stared down at the tent in his pants. He hadn't ever gotten hard like this before. Sure he'd had stiffies in the mornings before but this was verging on painful. He unbuttoned his pants and gingerly slid his pants and boxers down his hips. His dick sprang free and he gasped as cold air hit his member. He realized with disdain that although he knew what masturbation was, he had no idea how to do it.

With a sigh of resignation, he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and texted Luke.

'Um...can you two come back? I'm not feeling well.'

Luke and Sebastian walked into their classroom right as they got the text. Luke showed it to Sebastian with a look of worry on his face then asked their teacher to excuse them for that period. Their teacher handed them their homework and nodded, thanking them for asking to leave class without ditching.

The two boys made their way back to the dorms. 'Do you think he's actually sick?' Luke asked.

Sebastian gnawed on his lip. 'Maybe we went too far and he's just scared.'

'Or he wants to do the talk now.'

'I hope not. He is too sexy to lose.'

Luke nodded in agreement.


	3. We'll teach you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is their first time. No actual penetration yet, but hey!

Gwaine heard them walk in, but stayed still. He had pulled his pants back up but had his eyes closed as he tried to think of disgusting images to will the erection away.

'Gwaine?' Sebastian called.

Gwaine felt more blood rush to his groin and groaned in frustration. 'Damn! In the bathroom.'

The two boys stepped in. Gwaine had his hands spread shoulder breadth apart on the counter and he was leaning his weight against it with his arms and breathing hard.

'Are you having regrets?' Luke asked. 'Cause I know I went too far.'

Gwaine looked up. 'Not exactly. I'm regretting that we did it before classes and that it turned me on so much.' He flushed as he felt their gazes move to focus on his groin.

'Why didn't you just jack off and get it done with?' Sebastian asked.

'Do what?' He asked in confusion.

'Jack off? Masturbate?' Luke offered.

'Oh.' Gwaine's voice dropped. 'I don't know how.'

Luke and Sebastian traded looks. 'You want us to teach you?'

Gwaine shook his head. 'Never mind. It will go away.' He tried to push past them, but Luke rolled his eyes and gently traced his hands up Gwaine's thigh and over to his package. The older boy gasped and clutched Sebastian's shoulder.

Luke chuckled. 'Damn! He's so hard. Feel it Sebastian.' The two of them each brought one hand to touch his dick and the boy threw his head back and pushed his hips forward. Luke dragged them both to his bed and sat Gwaine down. Luke knelt between Gwaine's legs while Sebastian locked the door.

'You need to tell me if you need to stop, and also, this is about you. Don't worry about us. We'll do something with all three of us later. Ok?' Luke said.

Gwaine nodded. Sebastian climbed behind him to kiss him as Luke worked Gwaine's pants down. Gwaine suddenly froze as he sat in only his boxers and shirt. The other two pulled their own shirts off and slid their pants down. Gwaine dared to peek just as they dropped their boxers. His eyes widened.

'Shit. I'm tiny compared to you two.'

Luke shrugged. 'Let's have a look.' Luke wrestled the shirt off but they both waited for Gwaine to take his boxers off himself.

He stood up cautiously and in one fluid motion slipped his boxers off. Luke's half-mast dick raised up the rest of the way at the sight of the 5 and a half inch dick that belonged to Gwaine. Luke's was closer to 7 and Sebastian's was 7 and a half. Of course, Gwaine's dick was considerably thicker to make up for the shorter length. Luke dropped to his knees and instantly sucked the dick into his mouth, having to open his mouth fully to completely take the boy in. Gwaine gasped in fright but tossed his head back in pleasure. Sebastian kissed the younger boy and swallowed his moans. Luke quickly realized that the boy had never even touched himself for any sexual reason and that his orgasm would come much sooner, as well as his control and stamina would cave in quicker. Luke sucked long and hard, anxious to taste the boy's cum.

Gwaine felt Sebastian's hand toy with his nipples and the other hand hold him upright. Gwaine leaned back into the touch and finally looked down to see what Luke was doing. Sebastian moved down to suck on his chest, anxious to leave a hickey but not anywhere noticable enough just yet. Luke's head was bobbing up and down

Gwaine felt a strong burning deep in his belly and his balls tightened. 'Luke...' He whispered weakly. Luke smirked around his mouthful and sucked harder. 'Mine!' He said.

Sebastian looked up. 'Ours.' He growled.

Gwaine finally released the tension. His hips shot forward and he buried himself to the hilt inside Luke's mouth. His balls released his seed and he began to scream as Sebastian finally kissed him again. Luke swallowed down the cum but saved some of the salty liquid in his mouth. He grabbed Sebastian and kissed him, pressing the remainder of the cum into the other boy's mouth. Luke then kissed Gwaine, who was breathing hard and trying to stay upright. Luke tucked the boy in and then climbed in beside him. Sebastian got in on the other side and the two held Gwaine close while he drifted off to sleep.  
Gwaine slowly woke up, feeling two pairs of arms wrapped around him. He was also aware of two hard objects pressing into the opposite sides of his thighs. He opened his eyes to find Luke sleeping next to him and he could only guess Sebastian was behind him. A rush of memories frightened Gwaine as he realized he had had a sexual endeavor with not just one but two boys. He quickly sat up, only to have Luke soothe him.

'Please don't go. We can't lose you.' He whispered.

Gwaine slowly settled down and the two pairs of arms enveloped him again. He again felt two different hard pulsing objects against his legs and he suddenly realized both Luke and Sebastian were aroused.

'Do you guys need to come?'

Both of them looked up in surprise. 'Um we're fine.'

'Sure you are. Neither of you came earlier.'

'But you did and that's what matters.' Sebastian said.

Gwaine shook his head. 'I want to do it for you, but I don't know what to do.'

'We'll teach you.' Luke said, sitting up. He took his hand and wrapped it firmly around Gwaine's flaccid member. Gwaine shuddered. 'Now watch so you can copy me.' Luke slowly pumped his hand up and down while Gwaine fought to stay focused. Luke then pulled his hand away, smirking at the whimpering mess he had left.

Almost instantly, Gwaine's hand sought his own dick. Both boys watched the rookie tentatively stroke himself. He succeeded more in touching himself rather than pleasing himself, but soon he was doing better. Both the other boys were stroking themselves. Luke continued to watch Gwaine until he knew the boy was close. Then he pulled the boy's hand away and rolled him to lay on his back.

Gwaine tensed up, but they soothed him with gentle kisses to his torso and face. Each kiss relaxed him more. Then Sebastian firmly gripped Gwaine's dick. Gwaine cautiously reached for Luke's dick even as Luke grabbed Sebastian's. They formed a mini triangle as each hand steadily pumped.

To everyone's surprise, Luke came first. His hips shot forward, almost out of Gwaine's hand. His seed exploded all over the three of them. Not suprisingly, Gwaine came next, barely able to hold back after watching the intense orgasm Luke had. Sebastian soon followed, but it required more effort on Luke's part. Finally, in frustration, Luke growled, 'Come now!'

Sebastian obeyed the youngest boy and he came so hard, his seed shot against the wall behind them. The three of them fell back on the bed, and with Gwaine in the middle again, they all went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Really I have no idea where this came from when I started it. And it's not done yet but I'll work on it a bit more in the future.


End file.
